


Giggly Hedgehog

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: M/M, Tickling, hyde in his animal form, hyde is a adorable baby that needs to be protected, please protect the little hedgehog babe, this was based off one of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde gets upset when Licht accidentally says something really harsh during one of their many fights, and the Eve knows that he screwed up, so he confronts the Servamp and tries to fix his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggly Hedgehog

It was all Licht’s fault! Hyde sighed, starring out the window of their current apartment. Earlier, Licht and him got into one of their major fights, but this time, the Eve said something really hurtful that actually stung the Servamp. During the fight, Hyde got really angry, but now…he was actually really upset. The argument and fight got so bad, that when Crantz separated them, they had to be put in different rooms. Which was where Hyde found himself now…in his hedgehog form. Hearing a knock on the door, Hyde perked up, and lifted his head. When the door opened, the scent of his Eve entered the room.

“Hyde?” Licht asked, slowly taking a step in the room. The Servamp hedgehog didn’t even spare him a glance. Scratching at the back of his head, Licht shut the door quietly, and carefully walked further in the room. Licht knew he screwed up. The Servamp looked so betrayed when he yelled those words at him. “Can we talk?”

When Hyde didn’t answer him, the Eve sighed, and walked further in, until he was right behind the Servamp. Sitting down behind him, Licht watched as the rain fell outside, and left sliding streaks on the glass. Swallowing slightly, the noirette slowly lifted his hands, until he picked the tense Servamp up. Hyde felt Licht picking him up, and he wanted to squeak in protest, or even try to get away, but the Eve held him firmly so he couldn’t unless he went back to his actual form. And he really didn’t want to do that anytime soon. Licht brought Hyde up to his chest, and lightly cuddled him. Even though he was mad at him, Hyde had to admit, Licht was really warm.

“Well…if you won’t talk, I guess I will…” Licht sighed out, glancing at the Servamp. Hyde was glaring at him, but the Eve could feel the hurt wavering off of him in waves. “I’m really s-sorry…I shouldn’t have said w-what I said…it’s not true.”

Hyde listened, and Licht noticed the glare leaving the hedgehog’s face very slowly. Smiling softly, Licht scratched behind the Servamp’s furry ears, and Hyde couldn’t help but lean into the touch. The Eve stopped petting him, and began to gently stroke Hyde’s spines. Hyde felt his eyes widen as a tickly feeling ran though his tiny body, and Licht felt the Servamp arch, and squirm in his hands.

“Lichtan!” The hedgehog squeaked, trying to get the fingers to stop feeling around the spikes on his back. “St-stop!”

Finally hearing the Servamp’s voice, Licht watched as the animal tried to get his fingers away from his back, as he let out little squeaks of laughter. Then it hit him. Smirking, Licht gently scratched around more of Hyde’s spikes, and watched as the hedgehog squeaked out more laughs, and thrashed harder in his hands. Hyde slowly felt his sanity leaving him. It felt like a thousand feathers were running up his back, and there was no escape. Licht smirked when fingers hit a side spike, and the Servamp let out a loud, hysterical squeak, and a puff of smoke popped up as Licht wrapped his arms around Hyde’s waist, and he got a lapful of Servamp.

“N-no fair,” Hyde panted out, and Licht felt a laugh bubble in his throat when the blond’s glasses were sideways on his face. Still having one arm around him, the Eve reached up, and fixed them. Hyde swallowed, and sighed. “How do I know you’re sorry?”

Licht frowned. He thought the Servamp would forgive him easily. Guess not. Reaching up again, Licht drew his fingers through Hyde’s mismatched hair, and smiled when the blond closed his eyes in comfort. Tightening his grip, the Eve brought them closer until his face was hidden in Hyde’s chest. The Servamp felt this, and slowly wrapped his arms around Licht’s neck.

“I didn’t mean it…” Licht mumbled into Hyde’s chest. The Servamp squirmed lightly, but other than that, he didn’t say much of anything. He wanted to be angry, but he wasn’t. Hyde was just hurt that a simple fight would make his Eve say that to him. “I wish I could take it back…and I know I can’t…and I am s-so sorry.”

“Lichtan…you literally told me you wished you didn’t forge a contract with me,” Hyde whispered out, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes. Licht felt the emotion escalate through their bond, and raised his face to see tears glistening in Hyde’s eyes. “Y-you know what that could do…s-so why?”

Feeling the sobs shaking the Servamp’s body, Licht brought the blond’s head down to his shoulder, and gently rubbed circles into his back. Hyde tightened his grip on his Eve, and buried his face into the teen’s shoulder. Biting his lip, Licht mentally kicked himself. He knew that Hyde was secretly soft hearted, but he still let his anger take over him. The Eve knew he had to do something to make the blond feel better, but what? Then, he thought of something, and with a smirk, Licht dug his thumbs in Hyde’s armpits while the other fingers massaged his ribs.

“N-no!” the Servamp squealed, arching up into Licht’s hold. Hyde could not believe this was happening. Burying his face back in Licht’s shoulder, Hyde let out squeaky giggles, and quiet laughs. Licht smiled as the Servamp’s laugh began to get louder when his hands moved down to count his ribs. Hyde bounced up again as Licht rubbed in between the ribs, and nosed the blond’s neck with his mouth. “Lichtan! P-pleashehehehease…”

Raising his brows, Licht noticed that Hyde didn’t tell him to stop. Did the Servamp like this? Gently nipping at the blond’s neck, Licht decided to play his piano scales on Hyde’s ribs, and when he did those two things together, the blond let out the loudest laughing snort that the Eve has ever heard, and it caused him to pause his tickling in shock. Hyde realized into Licht, taking in deep giggly breaths as his body trembled slightly.

“Did you just…?” Licht asked, gently pushing the Servamp back to look at his face. Hyde’s eyes were still wet from his crying earlier, but his face was flushed pure red, and there was a forced smile plastered on his lips. Hyde blushed darker when he figured out Licht heard his snort, and tried to hide his face again, but Licht grabbed his hands, and starred at the smile on his face. “T-that was c-cute…I guess.”

Blushing at the words his Eve said, Hyde didn’t even get a chance to say anything because he soon found himself getting lifted up, with Licht’s arms right under his rump as he carried him towards the bed in the corner. Holding on tight, Hyde buried his face back in the Eve’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of the other. It’s been a while since he was held like this in his actual form. Licht smiled slightly when he felt the Servamp cuddle into him, but when he placed the blond on the bed, Hyde looked up at him in confusion. 

“Turn around,” Licht told him, waiting with his arms crossed. Hyde swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous, but he did what the other said, and slowly turned until he was on his side, and his back was faced towards Licht. Licht nodded, and slowly laid next to the blond, who tensed for a second, but soon relaxed when the Eve wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him closer until they were spooning. “There…”

“Why Lichtan…” Hyde said in a mocking soft voice, and Licht sighed, waiting for the next few sentences. Hyde smirked, but cuddled a little closer, wanting to build up the suspense, and Licht soon found he was ready to burst because of it. “I didn’t know you liked cuddling with demons!”

Licht felt a vein pop in his head, and he quickly dug his fingers into Hyde’s stomach, making the Servamp let out a squeal, and squirm in his arms, letting out the cute bubbly giggles and laughs the Eve heard before. Holding on tighter, Licht squeezed Hyde’s hips, making the Servamp buck up, and yelp, laughing more with more force as his second worst spot was abused with tickles. Turning around in Licht’s grip, Hyde cuddled into the tickling more, and pushed his flushing, smiling face into the Eve’s chest. Licht felt all the laughs vibrating against his chest, as the Servamp didn’t even try to stop the tickling attack that was going on around his ribs.

“Die you stupid Rat,” Licht growled. But he couldn’t help smiling when he listened to the playful giggling and pleas for the unknown coming from the giggly Servamp. Hugging Hyde closer, Licht wiggled his fingers down his sides, and listened to the squeaky bubbly giggles that erupted from the blond’s throat as he shook in the Eve’s arms. “Die until you die.”


End file.
